The present invention relates to a sealed LED lamp housing.
In some applications, panel indicator lamps that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) may require panel sealing against the ingress of moisture or other contaminants into the equipment, and internal sealing to protect the LED inside the lamp. In addition, there is the requirement to achieve economical manufacture, coupled with the need for sunlight visibility and environmentally protected optics, typically those using infra-red (IR) blocking filters as used in lamps in situations where they are required to be less detectable by night vision (IR sensitive) surveillance equipment.
A number of devices are known for achieving the desired characteristics, see for example British Patent Nos. 1518305, 1530304 and British Patent Application No. 2203903, each of the Oxley Developments Co. Ltd.